Mammon
Greedy for all the money in the world. The scummy second-born. Mammon is the Avatar of Greed and is the second oldest of the seven demon brothers. He is one of the main characters in Obey Me! One Master to Rule Them All that is involved in the intimacy system of the game; therefore, users can interact and raise their relationship with him. Related Links * Mammon Surprise Guest * Mammon Home Screen Appearance Mammon is the third tallest of the seven demon brothers. He has white, messy hair and eyes that have the color gradient of blue and yellow. Like the demon brothers, he wears nail polish that comes with the color of white. Demon Form When in demon form, Mammon is revealed to have two thin and slightly twirled horns and a pair of big, bat-like wings. He wears a greatly-opened motorcycle jacket that is wrapped on his top body by two crossed belts. The jacket has white diamonds that are longer at the bottom as designs on its sleeves and embossed patterns on its chest. The collar of the jacket is high enough to reach Mammon's ears. He wears black pants with white-outlined diamonds as designs on its left front part and embossed designs on its right side. To finish the overall attire, he wears black leather boots that almost reaches his knees and has three buttons on each boot. In chapter 18 it's revealed that Mammon has a tail in his demon form, though it isn't visible in his in-game model. School Uniform Mammon wears the standard RAD Uniform. The buttons of his school blazer (as well as his belt) are left open which reveals a green collared shirt, unbuttoned at the top, and a loosely knotted yellow tie. His shirt isn't tucked into his pants and his blazers sleeves are lightly rolled up to the middle of his forearms. Casual Attire Mammon wears a brown and white aviator jacket with black details and cuffs, which he leaves open with the collar turned up. Underneath he wears a simple black round-necked shirt. He wears blue, skinny denim jeans held up by a yellow belt, with a keychain of yellow and black feathers attached to it. For shoes, he wears black mid-calf boots, with white soles. The inside of the boots are feathered, and said feathers stick out of the openings. His key accessory is a pair of square, orange shades. Personality True to his title of 'Avatar of Greed', Mammon is naturally greedy and is always seeking out opportunities to profit. Although he is the second eldest, he acts immaturely, whining and pouting when he doesn't get his way, and is the biggest troublemaker of their family. He is egotistic and prideful, though it seems that it is only a facade to cover up his soft nature. He acts impulsively (and often against Lucifers orders), which is why Lucifer takes great precautions and enforces multiple rules that inevitably inconvenience the rest of the brothers and the MC. Despite his rashness and seeming inability to use his brain, Mammon is surprisingly sensitive to changes and is highly empathetic. On multiple occasions, he is shown worrying over and caring about the MC, which he denies as soon as he's confronted about it. Story Main Story Normal Mammon, without his consent, was the demon assigned by Lucifer to look after the MC during their stay in the Devildom. When called upon using the MC’s D.D.D., he shows no interest in the matter, claiming that he was only doing so as Lucifer had ordered it. When guiding the MC through the House of Lamentation, they run into Leviathan who, clearly upset, insisted Mammon hand over the money he owed him. Mammon pleaded with Levi to give him more time. One way or another, Mammon escapes the situation and runs away before Leviathan can further hound him. Later on, Leviathan suggests that should the MC make a pact with Mammon, they will be able to order Mammon to give Levi his money back. However, to form the pact, Levi claims that the MC will have to have a bargaining chip, something that Mammon would do anything to get his hands on. In this case, it is Mammon's treasured credit card that Lucifer previously confiscated. After successfully obtaining the credit card from the kitchen fridge, Mammon happens upon Leviathan and the MC defrosting the card in the microwave. Mammon immediately begs for them to stop microwaving the card and give it back to him. Leviathan states that in order for them to give back the card, Mammon will first have to make a pact with the MC. Mammon, at first, refuses, but when threatened with Lucifers name, hastily agrees to Levi's terms and officially makes a pact with the MC. After finding out about the incident, the other demon brothers tease and poke fun at Mammon over breakfast, calling him a 'sorry excuse for a demon'. The morning after the MC tries to get past Lucifer and explore what's up the stairs, Mammon strikes up a conversation over breakfast, complaining about the fact that he's not allowed to eat the MC. The MC asks Mammon what's at the top of the stairs, who sighs and says that they are sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. Mammon refuses to tell the MC any more about the stairs - until he is accused of being scared of Lucifer. Finally, he cracks and informs the MC of how to distract Lucifer, which requires a vinyl edition copy of the soundtrack from the Tale of the Seven Lords, currently in Leviathan's possession. The MC then requests for Mammon to help, and he is forced to oblige. They go straight to Levi's room to ask him to lend them the soundtrack. They are promptly denied entry to Leviathan's room, as he refuses to do them any favours. However, Solomon shows up, and with the aid of an authenticated secret phrase is granted entry to Levi's room. When Mammon and the MC try to repeat the same secret phrase, they are denied access. Mammon comes to the conclusion that since Solomon was allowed in for being a TSL (Tale of the Seven Lords) nerd, the solution is for the MC to become a TSL nerd themselves. Mammon is forced to join the MC for their 12 hour TSL Full Series DVD Marathon Night. Beelzebub joins them for the food. Mammon ends up getting surprisingly attached to TSL and its characters, even ending up sobbing over the show. The day after, Mammon quizzes the MC on their TSL knowledge. However, Leviathan appeared, claiming that he heard from Lucifer the MC was trying to suck up to him by becoming a TSL nerd. The MC then challenges him to see who the bigger TSL fan was. At first, Levi is reluctant, but agrees to the challenge after the MC provokes him, calling him a chicken. During the TSL showdown, the questions that the MC were given are significantly easier than the questions given to Leviathan. However, after three questions each, they are both tied on points. The MC then pulls out their trump card and spoils Leviathan on the contents of the unreleased TSL Volume 9, and when credibility of the MC's trump card is validated despite Levi's protesting, he flies into an envious rage. Assuming his demon form, he gears up to attack the MC. Mammon tries to save them, but slips up and is not able to get there in time, allowing Lucifer time to step in and save the MC. Mammon is extremely frustrated that he wasn't the one to save the MC, and while tending to their sprained wrist, states that next time their life is in danger, he would definitely be the one to save them. When uncovered the mystery of Belphegor and the identity of the person in the attic, the MC hears Lucifer and Beelzebub’s discussion about Belphegor and his state in the human world with Beel insisting that Lucifer should forgive their brother. The MC discovers Mammon who was also eavesdropping on the two. Mammon states that the brothers were once angels that resided in the Celestial Realm before they fell from grace. Back then, Lucifer loved and was especially fond of Beelzebub, Belphegor, and Lilith however that all changed when they arrived at Devildom. After pledging loyalty to Diavolo, Lucifer would follow his desires no matter what the cost. note that this section only has information up to Lesson 5 Trivia * His symbolic animal is a crow, which symbolizes prophecy and good luck. * Mammon likes dried blackbelly newt legs. * Mammon sometimes works as a model, once for a fashion magazine "Devil Style" published by Majolish. * His name on Devilgram is "Mammoney". * Mammon in Hebrew ((''ממון) means "money", and in Aramaic (מָמוֹנָא) ''means ''"''profit, wealth". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters